Alone Together in Space
by jaymaster2000
Summary: Two-shot. Ezra and Sabine have been paired to go on a covert mission on Batonn to steal important data. Unfortunately, things seem to be a little different with the Empire there. Read in rapt amazement as Ezra and Sabine are in the heart of enemy territory.
1. chapter 1

It was supposed to be a simple data retrieval mission. Rumors of a new Imperial Outpost on Batonn had recently reached the Rebellion, so Mon Mothma dispatched two of their best agents, resident Jedi Ezra Bridger and Mandalorian Supercommando Sabine Wren, to investigate the situation. Usually they wouldn't need to send Rebels of such high caliber for such a simple mission but the recent tragic events of the planet and it's occupation by the Empire had caused the Rebellion to treat the situation far more cautiously than a normal mission.

The plan was simple: arrive in a stolen Imperial Shuttle, infiltrate the command center, extract the data, and get out before anyone noticed them. Clean and simple. Too bad it didn't work.

Ezra and Sabine arrived in a stolen Lambda class shuttle wearing stolen Scout Trooper armor to disguise themselves. This time it was just them, as everyone else was busy with other missions and using Chopper to infiltrate bases was no longer an option thanks to Thrawn's new military precautions.

When they landed, they saw how massive the building truly was. It was a modified Imperial Planetary Occupation Facility, similar to the one on Lothal. But this one seemed larger, more complex, and it had visible weapons ready to shoot down anything coming at it. Ezra and Sabine shared a look, then started approaching the intimidating structure.

As they were about to enter, two guards stopped them. "Identification numbers and authorization passes." That was really odd. Authorization just to get into the building? These protocols were more thorough than they thought.

Luckily they had come prepared for a potential questioning and had an answer ready, "JH-092 and JH-093. We're here to deliver confidential information to the Commander." They handed them a stolen code cylinder and, after a moment of holding their breaths, were let in. "You're cleared. Move along," the stormtrooper said with a wave of his arm.

"That's weird," Sabine said after they entered the building. "The security here is really tight. I've never seen identification for just coming inside. I wonder what's going on here that needs this much security."

"That's what we're here to find out. If something important is being planned here, the Rebellion has to know about it," Ezra said. As they approached a lift that should have taken them to the command center they saw that the place was packed with heavily armed defenses. Stormtroopers were everywhere, and a lot of them were heavily armed.

"Sabine, look," Ezra said pointing out odd turret emplacements and automated wall mounted blasters. "It's like this place was prepared for a battle. Even the doors look like they'd be magnalocked shut with three layers."

"This building was probably made to stop the insurgency here. But Thrawn got to them first, I guess."

At that point the lift brought them to where the command center should have been. Emphasis on _should._

"Ezra this is the mess hall. Are you sure we're on the right floor."

"I'm sure. But if the command center isn't here then where is it?"

"I'm not sure," Sabine said. "But we need to find out."

As they discussed on what to do on the way back to the lift, they saw two things. First they saw what probably was a maintenance closet. It was completely empty. Second they saw a familiar ISB uniform. It seemed that the Empire had sent an Agent to Batonn in case of a resurgent rebellion on the planet. With a shared look Ezra and Sabine entered the closet.

Just as the ISB Agent was about to enter the lift, Ezra used the Force to pull him into the closet with them.

It didn't take long to make him talk. He was actually quite squeamish, despite being an ISB Agent. Kallus would be disappointed. After that they knocked him unconscious and stuffed him in a closet.

"Do you think anyone will find that guy?" Ezra asked.

"Only after we're long gone."

As they started heading to the Command Center, a thought nagged in Sabine's head. The place was pretty heavily defended, even despite the incompetent soldiers that were in charge of it. And the Command Center was in the middle of the base. That definitely wasn't Imperial Protocol.

Sabine was snapped out of reverie by Ezra, "Sabine, we're here. Are you okay? You seemed pretty out of it."

"Umm, yeah just thinking."

"Don't worry, we're almost done here. And, if you want, we can probably take our time in getting back."

Whereas before she would have usually brushed off his blatant attempts at flirting, this time she actually blushed. After Thrawn had attacked Atollon and destroyed the Rebel forces, the two got together. After coming so close to losing her new family, Sabine realized how much they all meant to her. Especially Ezra. Once they got back onto the ship, and away from the prying eyes of her brother, she kissed him.

After that, they shared the little moments when they could. Stealing looks at each other when on a mission, secret kisses in cargo hold of the _Ghost_ , watching the sun of Yavin set in the evening. They hadn't told anyone yet, not even Kanan or Hera. They just didn't feel comfortable with the idea of anyone else knowing yet. It was a difficult time for all of them, where survival was uncertain no one needed to uselessly worry about them not being dedicated.

Sabine lifted his helmet and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "I'm looking forward to it." Ezra had a goofy smile on his face as he started walking into the control room.

As he approached the terminal Sabine started to wonder about some things. Why was the control room here? Usually it was placed higher up on the building. And what about those defenses? There were dozens of worlds with rebels on them, why send this fortress to a world where they were all destroyed?

Then it all clicked together. "Ezra, STO-" Then she watched in horror as he collapsed, barely conscious, from a shock from the terminal A split second later, an alarm started to ring.

It had all been a trap. The Empire must have leaked the information to the Alliance, knowing that they would've sent someone to try and retrieve it. This was bad. Very bad. Ezra could barely stand, they were in the heart of an Imperial fortress, specifically designed so that they couldn't escape, without backup on an occupied world. Sabine had to think fast. A squad of stormtrooper was probably already on its way.

Sabine grabbed Ezra as gently as she could and started limping away with him. "S-Sabine, you need to-"

"Don't you start, Ezra Bridger. I am NOT leaving you."

No matter what else happened, she was not going to just abandon Ezra to be tortured and interrogated by these bastards. They were out in the hallway, and Sabine could definitely hear stormtroopers rushing nearby. The hallway was they were in was completely empty. No doors, no hiding places, not even a mouse droid. The stormtroopers were just around the corner now, it wouldn't take long before they found them.

Ezra tried to stop leaning on Sabine, and pull out his lightsaber, but he only collapsed onto the floor. Sabine didn't know what to do. They could try to fight, but Ezra couldn't even stand and there's no way they'd make it out alive. They could surrender, but then they'd be captured by the Empire and who knows what would happen afterward. Suddenly Sabine had an idea.

"Ezra listen to me. I have a plan. I'm going to stun you. The Empire won't be able to question you while you're out cold, and I'll take the opportunity to make up a lie about having to leave the planet. Then, if that works, I'll hijack the ship and get us to safety."

"What?? Sabine, no that's crazy."

"Ezra, there's no time to argue. I'm sorry about this." Then she drew her blaster and stunned him. "I promise to make it up to you later." She was on her own now.

Within moments the stormtroopers descended upon her. "This Rebel scum fell right into our trap," Sabine said, hoping that none of the fear she felt made it into her voice. "He won't be going anywhere."

The seeming commander of these troops addressed her. "Excellent work, trooper. You two," he said while pointing at some random soldiers, "cuff him and take him to the interrogation room."

"No!" Sabine said. She couldn't help it, she panicked. She had already been in a few Imperial interrogations, she would NEVER let Ezra be in one. "No," she said again, calmer now. "We can't interrogate this Rebel prisoner."

"And why is that, soldier?" The commander said while leaning over her menacingly.

But Sabine was undaunted and kept her cool. "I searched him before you arrived and I found this on him," Sabine said, holding out Ezra's lightsaber. "He's a Jedi. I was sent here, by an INQUISITOR, on a suspicioun that a Jedi might be the Rebel sent here today. He told me to have him transported to the Alderaan System. And you do not want to disobey an Inquisitor."

Several long seconds seemed to pass. Then the commander said, "Fine. Secure the prisoner and take him to a shuttle. I want double security on that ship. We cannot underestimate this boy. The Jedi are incredibly dangerous."

 _But not as dangerous as a Mandalorian,_ Sabine thought.

Soon Ezra was cuffed to a portable table and was being moved to a Lambda class shuttle. _Just a little further_ Sabine thought as they exited the fortress. Some stormtroopers were securing Ezra down. Right now there were only a few of them with her. Sabine was good, but if reinforcements got there, without her equipment she wouldn't be able to take down everyone else in the shuttle.

Luckily, Sabine had a perfect plan. She had planted explosives on the shuttle she and Ezra had arrived in. After she detonated it, the Imperials would think it was a Rebel attack and Sabine could use the chaos to force the shuttle to leave without reinforcements.

She looked out the door of the shuttle. Death Troopers were headed straight for them. It was now or never.

The shuttle exploded and with it a few stormtroopers. Immediately everyone took cover, and got into battle positions. Sabine wasted no time. "It's a Rebel attack!! They must've come for the Jedi. We can't let them rescue him, we need to take off now." The effect was instantaneous. Despite all that training, a lot of stormtroopers were still cowards. They took off, trying to get as far away as possible from an attack that would never come.

 **Meanwhile, on a Star Destroyer Overlooking the Planet**

"Captain, report," Grand Moff Tarkin ordered. He had been the one to set the trap in the first place. He had decided that it was time to hunt for the Rebel base. And what better way to do that than make them come to you? "Have you captured the Rebel spy yet?"

"Yes sir, but there has been a change in plans. The Rebel was a Jedi, sir. The Inquisitors had apparently anticipated this and sent an agent of their own to collect him."

"The _Inquisitors?_ Are you sure, Captain?"

"Yes sir."

That's odd. Not the anticipation of the Jedi. Tarkin had enough experience with Force wielders that he knew that their foresight was not out of the question. No, what was odd was that it was the Inquisitors who ordered it. Not Lord Vader or the Emperor. But the Inquisitors. Before that would not have been an issue, but the problem now was that the Inquisitorius had been disbanded. All the Inquisitors had been killed, and Tarkin didn't know of any new dark side users. And Tarkin knows everything about the Empire.

"Captain, order your TIEs to pursue that vessel as quickly as possible. We have an imposter on our hands."

 **Back with Sabine and Ezra**

Ezra was starting to stir. Since they had launched Sabine had taken care of the stormtroopers and untied Ezra. She was plotting the course back home now.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Sabine said. "Sleep well?" She said mockingly.

"Sabine? What happened?"

"I saved our asses again. When we get home, we're gonna have a hell of a story to tell." Just then something started blinking on the console. "Uh-oh. We have TIEs pursuing us. But I think I can start the hyperspace jump before they reach us."

 **On the Star Destroyer**

"Sir, they're preparing a hyperspace jump."

"Open fire on them," the Grand Moff said. "Target their hyperdrive."

 **Back in Space**

"Sabine, they've opened fire on us!"

"Then it's a good thing they can't hit anything!" Sabine said, furiously working as fast as she could to input hyperspace coordinates. "Almost, almost. Got it." Just as they started to enter hyperspace, a blaster bolt from one of the TIEs hit. "AAH!!" they both yelled as they were hurled into hyperspace.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabine woke up first. She could taste blood, and her face was lying on a console. When she got up to look around, she could see they were in the Lambda Shuttle. What happened? Last thing she remembered she and Ezra were screaming. Ezra! Where was he? Was he okay?

Forgetting about everything else, Sabine went to check on him. She found him lying in the back of the shuttle, passed out but still alive. "Ezra," she said, shaking him awake. "Ezra."

"Sabine?" he said, slowly coming back to consciousness. Sabine breathed a sigh of relief. "What happened?"

"I'm not really sure. We got hit as we entered hyperspace. I'm not really sure where we are now."

Suddenly the ship let out a creaking sound. "That doesn't sound great," Ezra said. They both rushed to the pilot's terminal to see what was wrong.

"Looks like the ship's mostly intact. Life support systems are luckily still all online. But the hyperdrive's shot, communications are down, and I can't figure out where we are," Sabine stated.

"So we're stuck here."

"Looks like it. I'll check the scanners to see if we're close to any nearby planets. Check the ship for any supplies. Especially some new outfits. I'm tired of wearing these stupid Stormtrooper uniforms."

"Yes ma'am." Ezra started to head off, but as Sabine started to check the terminal Ezra could tell she was troubled. "Hey," he said as he got closer to her. "It'll be okay. No matter what happens, we'll get through it together." Then he kissed her. Sabine could feel the warmth of the kiss enveloping her, flowing over her like fire.

In that moment Sabine knew that he was right. No matter what happened, as long as they had each other they'd be okay.

After what seemed like an eternity(but was really just a few seconds) she broke off the scorching kiss. "Together," she said looking him in the eyes. Then she playfully pushed him off of her. "Now go check the cargo hold. As much as I'd love to continue, we do need to know what we're working with."

"Anything for you," he said as he walked off.

"That boy," Sabine said with a smile on her face.

Ezra didn't really find much. A few supplies, two standard medpacks with bacta, and 4 pairs of spare clothes in the back. Ezra also checked the "secret" compartment that was supposed to hold emergency supplies, but it was empty. Looks like those Stormtroopers had been snacking.

He was just outside the cockpit when he heard Sabine shouting, "No, NO!! Ugh," she said while slamming her hands down on the console.

"Something wrong?"

"Duh. Didn't you hear the shouting? I found a habitable planet nearby, but I'm not sure if we have enough fuel to make it. And even if we do, the ship might not be stable enough to get us into its atmosphere."

"Sounds like a real problem. How much time till we reach it?"

"A couple hours. Probably four at most."

"Then we have time to make adjustments to the ship. Move more power to the thrusters while we work on increasing the hull's durability. Then move all power to the shields and hope we survive the landing."

"That's... actually a really good plan."

"I learned from the best. You." Sabine blushed at that. Sabine was easily the more assertive of the two, and she had been teaching Ezra how to be in more control of situations. He wasn't just some kid anymore, the Rebellion was sending him off on missions all the time now. Soon he'd be expected to lead his own squad. He was capable on his own, but he wasn't sure if he could be a leader that others could count on quite yet.

"Ok so… what do I do?" he said. Sabine gave him a crash course on how to secure the ship, and they both got to work. Sabine did everything she feasibly could to mitigate any damage. She definitely didn't think about the life support systems going out, or burning up in the descent, or how, if the planet was inhabited, the natives might just blow the ship out of the sky. Nope, just working.

After several endlessly agonizing hours they were finally above the atmosphere of the planet. "Ready for this?" Ezra asked her.

"No, but we don't really have a choice," she said. She gave the thrusters a small amount of power to get it moving, then redirected all power to the shields.

"Here we go!!"

Sabine and Ezra could both feel the heat and pressure of the ship's entry into the atmosphere. They could feel the vibrations all around them, the air turning red and hot, as parts of the ship started to peel and break off. The shields were failing. They weren't going to make it.

Then Sabine felt Ezra's hand grab onto hers. Looking into his eyes, she remembered what he said earlier. _It'll be okay. No matter what happens, we'll get through it together._ She believed him then, and she believes him now. She still has Ezra. As long as she hadn't lost him, things are going to be alright.

Ezra squeezed her hand. It was reassuring, even though the ship was getting torn apart. Sabine looked out the window. For a split second she saw the planet. It was beautiful. Tall, lush trees, a snow-capped mountain to the west, a sparkling beautiful ocean to the east, and a large, sprawling complex in the distance.

Then, just as she was taking in the majesty of the planet, what was left of the ship lurched downwards and rapidly descended.

Then nothing.

" _Owwww,_ " Sabine moaned. "We have got to stop cutting it so close."

"Agreed," Ezra said, buried under a pile of boxes that must've hit him during the crash. "But at least we're alive. Are you hurt?" The concern in his voice touched her.

"No, I'm fine. Can't say the same for the ship though. It's a miracle that it's not just scrap right now."

"It pretty much is. We should probably get out of here before it crashes down on top of us," Ezra said looking around for an opening.

"Sabine stand back, I'm gonna cut a hole in the roof," he said, igniting his lightsaber.

He cleanly cut open a circle with no resistance. There wasn't a lot of plating on the ship left, so within a few seconds sunlight poured into the severely damaged transport as the two rebels saw the world that would become their home.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra stepped out first. It was so bright out it was almost blinding. Looking at the world around him, all he could see was dense underbrush and tall trees. Scanning the perimeter to check if it was safe, he yelled down, "We're good. No Stormtroopers or hungry predators. Come on up."

"Are you sure?" Sabine yelled back. "Last time you said that we fell into a trap and got stranded in the middle of nowhere."

"This time I'm pretty sure it's not a trap," Ezra said grabbing Sabine's hand and helping pull her from the flaming wreckage. "But that doesn't mean it's safe." Looking at the sun, he figured they had about four hours until nightfall. "Who knows what predators live here. We should try to find shelter and we better do it fast. I like animals and all, but I'd rather not stick around to see what's on this planet that can kill me."

"Kill a Mandalorian? I'd like to them try," Sabine said with a smirk. "I saw a compound to the north during the crash. It'd take too long to get there now. Let's investigate it tomorrow, see if there's anything useful. For tonight, I think we should set up by the mountains. It should be stable, defensible and hopefully safe."

"Lead the way, Commander," Ezra said with a mock salute.

As they started their trek to the mountains, the two lovebirds started discussing their chances of rescue.

"They might think we're dead," Sabine said morosely. An avian creature was watching them from a tree to their right. It looked like an owl, but it was out in broad daylight and it's underside was bright blue.

"Maybe, but by now they've probably hacked into Imperial channels and found out about Batonn. The ship was never destroyed, so the Rebellion and the Empire might be looking for us," he said while trying to connect with the owl. He tried to imprint a sense of calm into it, as if to say that he was not a threat.

"Even if that's true, neither have any way of tracking us. At least anytime soon. The best we can hope for is that they follow our trajectory and the Rebellion finds us first," Sabine said, watching Ezra play with the owl. It was flying around their heads, and she could see Ezra try to get a lock on it. "But who knows how long that could take. Here try these," she said while handing him some berries. "He might like them and land. Plus, we can figure out if they're edible."

"We're probably gonna need more than a few berries to keep ourselves alive," Ezra said taking the berries. He held his hand upwards and the owl swooped down to take them. Ezra did it again and, after a while, it decided to land on his shoulder. "Look I made a friend," he said with a goofy smile, turning around to face her, walking backwards.

"Ezra, only you could be happy about being stranded on a deserted planet."

"Hey, you can't honestly tell me that you like how things have been lately. We've been on constant missions for the past two months, we've barely had time to even get a simple bacta treatment, and this is the first time we've been alone in who knows how long. This is as close to a vacation as we're gonna get."

She let out a small laugh. "Probably, but it'll all be worth it in the end to see the Empire crumble."

"But don't you want to spend more time with me," Ezra said with a mock pout. The owl punctuated this with a hoot and a flap of his wings.

He gave her a dumb smile then hit his head on a tree branch. Sabine couldn't help but let out a little giggle. "May wanna watch where you're going there, Bridger. How are you supposed to become a Jedi if you can't even see what's right in front of you."

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm very aware of my surroundings," he said with that same stupid smile, but there was something else too. For a split second something else crossed his face. It happened so fast no one could have noticed it. No one but her.

"Ezra…" she started, a concerned tone in her voice when suddenly, as he took a step, he tumbled downward. "Ezra!" She tried to grab him but as he fell the owl took off and hit her face, blindsiding her. She lost her balance and started falling down with him.

Tumbling down the hill, they got a few scratches from some broken twigs and rough foliage until they hit the ground with a thud. Ezra had cushioned Sabine's fall and they both let out a groan as her weight plowed on top of him.

"Oww…" he said looking up at her. She took his breath away. The light of the small sun illumated half of her face while the other half was wrapped in shadows. Her dark hair with streaks at purple at the end, her beautiful brown eyes lit up, she looked perfect. He was about to say so when…

"Bzzzzzzzz!" They both looked upwards. Apparently they had landed in a nest of some… things. They were small and white, with scales protecting their outer body. They had massive claws, and ferocious looking teeth. On their heads they had two antlers of varying length. And they were all looking right at them. As they were getting up they heard an ear splitting shriek.

"Run!!"

They broke out into a sprint. "Where are we going?" Ezra yelled.

"Keep heading towards the mountains!" Sabine replied. "Those things didn't look like they were made for climbing!" she said as she shot at the creatures with her blaster.

Ezra tried to force push them away, but more just took their place. There were dozens, maybe even hundreds of them chasing after them.

They were suprisingly nimble. It looked like they had four pairs of pointed feet that provided along their abdomen. A few tried to jump at them. Those that made it close we're cut open with a slash of Ezra's lightsaber.

Eventually, they made it to the base of the mountain, but the creatures weren't far behind. There was a small cliff, climbable, but that would take too long.

"Ezra!" Sabine yelled as they ran towards it.

"Right!" he said, gaining speed and getting ahead of Sabine. "Ready!"

Sabine took a leap forward just as the creatures were starting to claw at her ankles. Ezra closed his eyes and reached out with the force. As Sabine jumped he force pushed her higher, clearing the cliff. A moment later Ezra followed with a force enhanced jump.

The creatures tried to follow them, but whenever they started to climb they just fell back down onto their shells.

Ezra and Sabine were panting heavily. "Still, *gasp* happy we *gasp* landed here?"

"Heh, a little," Ezra said, followed by a smack to his shoulder. "You okay? Any bites from those Buzzers?"

"Buzzers?"

"From the sound they make."

"Ah. No, I'm good." They took a few minutes to catch their breaths before realizing the sun was starting to set.

"We need to find some shelter and fast. Who knows what predators could be out there at night," Ezra said.

"Look," Sabine said pointing up the mountain. "There's a cave up there. If it's empty then we've found our home for the night."

They climbed up and stopped at the mouth of the cave. Sabine signaled Ezra that he'd take the lead, and she'd follow behind. If there was anything there, then they'd try to kill it. If there were too many, then it'd be a long night.

Three, two, one. They went in. Ezra ignited his lightsaber so he could see. He took a tentative step inside. There were two small branching corridors. Ezra went down one and Sabine the other. Ezra's was a small, narrow hall that ended abruptly. Sabine's, though also empty, ended in a big circular chamber like room. She checked around, for some fur or any indication that something lived here.

They both met up back at the entrance of the cave. "Clear on my side," Sabine said.

"Mine too. Guess we found where we're staying tonight," Ezra responded. "I'll take first watch. You look like you could use some rest."

"Thanks, Ezra." She gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Goodnight," she said.

She went into the large circular room. She laid down her bag of supplies and used it as a makeshift pillow. She and Ezra both had small pack of what they had taken from the wreckage of the ship. Blankets, spare clothes, as much food as they could carry. She placed her blaster right next to her temporary bed(couldn't be too careful) and tried to sleep.

A few hours later, and everything was quiet. Ezra looked over the jungle and wondered what lived in there. There was a small section to his left where light was coming from, but it seemed natural. It was on their way to the compound, so he'd ask Sabine if they could make a short detour to investigate.

Speaking of Sabine, she was fast asleep inside. She couldn't say her situation was comfortable, but she had been through worse. She kept tossing and turning in her sleep. The ground under her rumbled. She started to stir. It ground shook again, and this time she woke up. She immediately grabbed her blaster, trying to figure out if something had crawled out a hole in the wall, but didn't see anything.

Suddenly the ground was shaking more, and more violently. Then it started to crack and break. A moment later, Sabine was falling.

From the mouth of the cave all Ezra could hear was Sabine's scream and he rushed back into the room, lightsaber drawn. He looked around but all he could find was a massive hole in the ground where his girlfriend was.


End file.
